Hermano mayor
by Cris Snape
Summary: Bill es el mayor de todos los hermanos Weasley y considera que debe mantenerse fuerte después de la muerte de Fred. Sin embargo, su voluntad decae cuando está junto a su Fleur. Historia escrita para el "Reto temático de junio" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**HERMANO MAYOR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto temático de junio: Bill y Fleur" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Fred no está. Se ha muerto. Aunque parezca una broma de mal gusto, nadie volverá a escuchar su risa nunca más. No intentará engañar a todos fingiendo que es George y no ideará ningún nuevo producto para su tienda del Callejón Diagón.

Bill fue uno de los primeros en saber que había fallecido. Encontró a Percy a punto de utilizar una maldición imperdonable y el corazón se le rompió en pedazos cuando su hermano le explicó por qué actuaba de esa manera. Por Fred, porque esos miserables le habían matado.

También había querido hacerle daño a ese maldito mortífago, pero se esforzó por poner un poco de cordura en todo el asunto. Nunca había visto a Percy tan trastornado, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que terminaría arrepintiéndose si asesinaba a sangre fría a otro ser humano. Por eso le detuvo y le abrazó y le prometió que todo saldría bien.

Ahora, está convencido de que le mintió. ¿Cómo iba a salir algo bien después de esa noche de horror absoluto? Han ganado, es cierto, pero hay muchos cadáveres a su alrededor y Bill lamenta que el de su hermano sea uno de ellos.

Recuerda un momento de su infancia, cuando los gemelos estaban recién nacidos y todo en La Madriguera era un auténtico caos de llantos, gritos y comidas quemadas sobre los fogones. Se había acercado a su madre, que intentaba calmar a los dos pequeñajos al mismo tiempo. Había tomado a Fred en sus brazos y le había prometido a su madre que siempre le ayudaría a cuidar de sus hermanos.

Fue demasiado inocente y demasiado estúpido al creer que podría hacer algo así. Ahora es obvio que estaba equivocado. No ha sido capaz de cumplir con su palabra y Fred es la víctima inocente de toda esa pesadilla. Bill, que observa a su madre aferrándose al cuerpo de su hijo muerto, aprieta dientes y puños y mira a su alrededor. Muchos parecen contentos, pero otros han perdido tanto como ellos y en sus rostros se reflejan el alivio y el dolor mal contenido.

¿Tendrá él un aspecto semejante? ¿Será muy evidente que su alma está rota y que será muy difícil recomponerla? No lo sabe y no quiere comprobarlo. Tiene la sensación de que mirarse en un espejo podría terminar de socavar su voluntad. Llena sus pulmones de aire y aparta la mirada cuando es George el que cae de rodillas junto al cadáver de su gemelo. Siente un irrefrenable deseo de gritar y ponerse a llorar como un niño, pero no puede hacerlo. Tiene que ser fuerte. Es el mayor de todos, el salvavidas al que todos se aferrarán cuando no puedan soportarlo más.

Se estremece cuando alguien le toca el hombro. Por un instante, teme que sean más malas noticias, pero cuando gira la cabeza y ve a Fleur, sabe que no ha ocurrido ninguna tragedia más. Espera que su presencia le reconforte y, sin embargo, la angustia se vuelve aún mayor. Quiere decirle algo, pero no puede más que dejarse llevar cuando su esposa le coge de la mano y lo aleja lenta pero inexorablemente del Gran Comedor.

Allí fuera todo es un desastre. El techo está hundido, las viejas escaleras destrozadas y los inmensos portones de madera se han caído al suelo. Bill nota cómo su barbilla tiembla y sabe que está a punto de romperse. No quiere hacerlo, no debe hacerlo, pero cuando Fleur se pone de puntillas y le rodea el cuello con los brazos para darle un abrazo largo y sentido, el sollozo se le escapa de entre los labios y las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas repletas de suciedad.

No quiere hacerlo, porque es el hermano mayor y debe ser fuerte, pero llora y llora sin parar, sintiendo las manos de Fleur acariciándole la espalda y oyendo sus palabras murmuradas en francés sin escucharlas realmente. No sabe si podrá encontrar consuelo en brazos de su mujer, pero reconoce que desahogarse le hace mucho bien.

Cuando finalmente se calma un poco y se separan, busca su mirada como si fueran un oasis en medio del desierto. Descubre que ella también ha llorado y se alegra. No porque quiera verla sufrir, si no porque eso le demuestra lo humana y valiente que es su esposa. Sabe con total seguridad que su corazón no le jugó una mala pasada al escogerla como compañera vital y, en esa ocasión, es él quién toma su mano y la lleva de regreso al Gran Comedor.

Bill sabe que los próximos días serán terribles y que sus vidas cambiarán para siempre después de lo que ha pasado, pero también sabe que podrá afrontar cualquier cosa si tiene a esa mujer al lado. A su Fleur.

* * *

_Quería escribir algo más distendido como segunda participación en el reto, pero Enrique ha estado metiendo cizaña y me ha obligado a cambiar por completo mi idea original. Sé que es muy dramático, pero espero que os haya gustado y que no os hayáis aburrido leyendo. Me despido ya. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
